The inconvenience
by TanuSherry
Summary: Wesker is forced to Babysit Sherry Birkin one Friday evening much to his dismay, but soon realizes its not all bad. One-shot


"No. Certainly not." Wesker hissed.

"Aw come on Al, i don't ask you for much!" William Birkin countered, holding his sleeping 7 year old daughter, Sherry Birkin, and a small backpack.

"Yes, but when you ask, its too much." he stated. "Anyway, i am entertaining tonight, so i can't babysit."

"Entertaining?" William asked with amazement, he pressed Sherry's heavy head against his chest and covered her left ear to block the conversation just in case she was awake. "Al, you can fuck Miranda Muller anytime you want, i need to get to the conference and it's just for 1 night!"

"On the contrary, i can't. Shes being relocated to a different facility in Europe in 2 weeks, why not go pay a qualified babysitter instead? at least they would feign interest." Wesker said, now growing tired of arguing about it.

"That's 2 whole weeks you can rearrange to see her again, please Al, Annette's already at the conference and i had to be there an hour ago, come on, you owe me."

Wesker groaned. "I want Friday and Saturday for the next 3 weeks off, I'll be putting your name down to cover me, i trust there's no problem there." it wasn't a question, more a statement. William's exhausted face broke into a cheerful expression and he nodded. "Thanks Al, i knew you'd come through."

Wesker took the backpack from William and gestured for him to go to his room, and almost immediately regretted it. "You can leave her in my room." he stated. His temporary house was pretty small, and it's guest room was an office, so he only had one bed in the house, but he had just agreed to babysit Sherry Birkin for the night, so he suspected he'd have to sleep on his couch.

The situation wasn't exactly how Wesker had expected his Friday afternoon to go. He had planned to have Miranda Muller, a lower down researcher who he'd recently taken an interest in. She was clever, and slightly cocky, and didn't believe in the notion of love, as did Wesker, so the two adults found certain ways to entertain each other when they met up, maybe once every 2 weeks or so.

But sadly, he wouldn't be spending the evening with the tall red head, rather, the short blonde daughter of his supposed best friend, though that title was often up for debate, especially in the current situation.

"She's pretty exhausted, she spent the afternoon with a few friends and she's all tired out, but i have her told she's staying with you. If she gets to be too much or anything happens, don't hesitate to call. And, I know its not your style, but she likes to be read a story at bedti-"

"You're on thin ice, Birkin." Wesker growled. William simply laughed, he knew all too well about how to take Wesker. "Right, right. well i really need to be gone, good luck. Oh, and try to be nice, I'm sure she wont remember you but.. you know, play nice and all that, she can be shy but she should warm up to you after a while."

Wesker hadn't seen Sherry Birkin for about 4 years. Both William and Wesker had been working on developing G and had been running studies and experiments extensively for those 4 years, conjuring and dumping Prototype after Prototype. Wesker had seen Sherry when Annette had been forced to come in with William late one night, and they had no sitter.

Sherry was relatively quiet after a while, she busied herself with some sort of rabbit plush and a book, though she was more interested in the pictures than anything else. She eventually fell asleep oh a plastic chair in their lab and at around 3 AM, her and her parents departed for home.

Wesker could see Sherry had obviously changed, her hair was longer, and she had gotten a taller, and had a striking resemblance to Annette. though, according to William, she had his sense of humor.

Wesker waved off William and closed the door behind him. He sighed, his plans all had to be cancelled, and were now going to replaced by taking care of a brat. Needless to say, it wasn't exactly Wesker's idea of an ideal evening.

He walked into his small living room and peeked in the bag William had handed him. It contained the previously mentioned book, a Winnie The Pooh book Wesker noticed, he groaned at it, if there was one thing he didn't like, it was kids, and all happy lovey dovey merchandise concerned with them.

He also found a spare change of Clothes for her, a pajamas, the same Rabbit plush Wesker had seen all those years ago, and a hair brush. Wesker grew more annoyed at the thoughts of having to take care of a child all day. He was brilliant, a genius, the world's savior, _not_ a babysitter.

Wesker stood, zipping up the bag and leaving it on his couch. It was around 3:25 PM so he decided to start dinner. He wasn't really sure what children ate, but assumed that she'd eat green beans, and some peppered steak, it was the dinner he'd left out for him and Miranda, so it would have to do. _Commendable, the child has been here for no longer than 20 minutes and shes already conned me out of a steak dinner, definitely a Birkin._

He drizzled a little oil onto a pan, waited a little bit for it to heat and then gently placed the 2 steaks on the pan. The two caused an instant sizzling noise that Wesker noticed was quite loud, so he gently closed the door that led out to his hall so it wouldn't wake Sherry, he wanted to spend as little time as possible with her, so the longer she slept, the better.

He filled a pot with some water and green beans and placed it on the stove to boil, when he heard a small, tired voice from behind him. "Are you whisker?" Sherry asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Closing the door clearly hadn't worked. _And it begins._ he thought.

"Wesker." he corrected. "And yes, a pleasure." he said, feeling a little awkward and slightly clueless as to how to interact and treat her. Sherry gently tugged on a piece of her short hair. "That's what i said, Whisker." she stated.

Wesker cleared his throat. "Lets try Albert instead then." Sherry gazed at him with slight curiosity. "Al.. bert?" she said slowly, awaiting the confirmation that she had said it right, though Wesker simply stared at her. "Well, I prefer Whisker, it sounds funny and i'm already used to it."

Arguing with a child was pointless, they were incompetent self centered snot-nosed brats who knew nothing of the world yet, so Wesker thought it best to grit his teeth and simply agree with whatever she said. "What ever you are most comfortable with calling me, my dear." he said, shaking some mixed herbs onto the steaks.

Suddenly, Sherry was by Wesker's side, holding onto his right legs pants material, tugging gently, and attempting to look up at the stove, though she was much too short. Wesker inwardly sighed. "Can i help you, my dear?" he asked, trying his best to hide his annoyance.

"That smells nice.. can i have some?" she asked. Wesker nodded. "Yes, though it wont be ready for another 10 minutes. Make yourself comfortable in the living room, i trust you know how to work a TV."

Sherry nodded and walked into his living room, turning on the TV and some cartoons. Wesker cringed at the sound of the happy, high pitched voices. He glanced over his shoulder to see she had turned on some sort of talking animal cartoon.

He quickly focused back on the steaks, and after a little more cooking, served them up with the green beans. "Sherry, turn that off and come to the table." he called to her, setting the plates on the table. Wesker heard the noise cut out and Sherry sat up at the other side of the table, simply staring at her dinner, almost looking like she was waiting for something.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. Sherry shrugged. "I don't usually eat with someone else, it feels weird." she stated, avoiding his stare. Wesker gazed at her for a long moment through his sunglasses. "Your parents don't eat with you?" Sherry picked up her fork and gently prodded her steak, which looked delicious, but a bit big for her. "They're always too busy, or gone so.." she shrugged lazily.

"Thank you for the food." she said after a long moment, and picked up her steak knife. Sherry was a little reluctant to hold it, it was much too sharp for her, and her dad would kill her if he knew she had hold of such a thing, but this man was her godfather, and her dad said to trust him, so she wouldn't get in trouble, right? still.. not wanting to take the chance, she set it back down.

She picked the whole steak up on her fork and bit down into it. She blushed heavily upon seeing Wesker's annoyed expression. "My goodness, were you raised by wolves?" he said, appalled by her table manners.

"Um.. no.. I-i just can't cut my own steak, dad says i'm not allowed.. " she said, nervously setting her steak back on the plate, feeling very awkward. "Well you have my permission to do it yourself now, you learn nothing by allowing the people in your life to take care of your ever need." he stated, clearly not interested in doing it for her. She got the message loud and clear that she'd have to do it herself.

Sherry picked up her very sharp knife and started to cut a very small piece off her steak. Wesker nodded, seeing she was making good progress, and focused back on his own. His head jolted up upon hearing a hurt yelp from the girl across from him and noticed there was blood and the knife.

In an instant he was out of his seat, examining Sherry's finger. "I-its fine, i only barely cut it." she said, shakily. Wesker groaned, _So the child is completely useless._ he mused, though, he noticed something very strange about her.

"Sherry, how old are you?" he asked. "Um.. i'll be 8 in 3 weeks." she answered. Wesker stood still for a moment, analyzing her. "Why aren't you crying? most children cry for any reason at all, i'm sure this would be a valid reason for a child to cry."

Sherry held a tissue up to her bleeding finger. "I don't know, nobody's ever home so.. i just stopped crying." she stated nonchalantly, though Wesker was slightly taken aback by her words. She had said it so casually that he wasn't sure if she was upset or had just sadly grown to accept her parents were only occasional people who drifted in and out of her life, though admittedly, Wesker didn't much care.

He grunted, not wanting to become Sherry's personal psychiatrist, and returned to his chair without a word. He could care less what was or wasn't going on at the Birkin household anyway.

Wesker took Sherry's plate and cut the rest of her steak for her, which she ate in silence. She scoffed at the vegetables that lay beside the meat. "Whisker, do i ha-"

"Eat them all or you wont be given any dessert." he said, sounding rather bored. Sherry's eyes went a little wide, and she felt a prick of excitement. "What do you have?" she asked eagerly.

"Eat and you will find out." he stated. Sherry ate every last one with a disgusted look on her face the whole time, but by the time she ate the last one, she looked rather proud of herself. "All done!" she announced, slightly shouting, which Wesker did not enjoy at all.

"Whats for dessert then?" she asked. Wesker stood and took both of their empty plates. "The feeling of accomplishment from eating all of your dinner, congratulations, i believe were expecting a call from the president any moment now." Wesker said, with all of the sarcasm he could muster. Sherry simply scoffed, she was young but spoke sarcasm fluently, she used it more than her mother approved, and could read it from people like a book now. "Figures, old people like you wouldn't have anything good anyways." she groaned.

Wesker simply ignored her attempt at getting a rise out of him, and placed the plates and cutlery into his dishwasher and sighed as he heard Sherry go back into his living room and turn back on his TV and the dreadful cartoons once again. Wesker looked up to his clock and saw it was 6, Miranda was planned to arrive at 8. It had slipped his mind to tell her that he was now unavailable for the evening, so he took his chance to leave her a simple text.

She text back moments later with a simple _'No problem, was feeling sick anyway.' _Wesker shrugged and placed his phone back into his pocket, not really too pushed to text back with a 'feel better' or anything else that was painfully unnecessary.

Wesker walked into the sitting room and noticed Sherry was watching a cartoon to do with dogs. "So, what is on the schedual tonight my dear?" he asked, quite uninterested, but Sherry didn't seem phased by it. "101 Dalmatians." she replied, clearly enchanted by the movie.

Completely uninterested by Sherry or anything she watched, he took out his black laptop and typed in his password, and saw the screen light up with a report he'd been working on, and began to work at it again. He was so into his work that he hadn't realized Sherry had knelt down on the ground beside him, staring at the screen from what looked like an extremely awkward angle. "Watcha doin?" she asked, in an annoyingly sweet voice.

Wesker sighed. "A report on an experiment that i conducted last Friday." Sherry nodded and looked the other way to avoid his gaze. "I think my daddy does those."

"He does indeed." he stated, now bored of the subject. "Whats it on?" she asked innocently. "I'm certain you-"

"Is it G?" she interrupted. Wesker's mouth opened but he was silent. "How do you know about G?" he asked, shocked such a young girl knew about such a big project. "A lot of dad and moms note's at home have G write at the top in some way or another, i was just wondering if i was right and.."

"It's none of your concern." he stated harshly. Sherry sighed, and buried her face into a couch pillow. "Dad always says that, please don't say that."

"Say what, my dear?" Sherry clenched her fists. "'It's none of your concern', or some other way of saying that." she said, clearly annoyed by the phrase. "Dad says that more than hello to either me or mom, i hate it." she stated, with more of an edge in her voice now.

"As you wish." he stated, trying to end the conversation with a fairly passive reply, so she would not continue to share her thoughts on her parents, though this was now the third piece of information Sherry had shared about her parents throughout the evening, and none of it pointed to good parenting. If he let her talk though, maybe she'd tell him some secrets about William and about some 'secret research' he was only doing from home for about a month now. _Maybe the child will turn out to be more useful than previously thought._

Wesker locked his laptop and closed the lid, now completely focusing on Sherry with a soft smile to attempt to get her to trust him more. She sheepishly returned his smile and blushed. "So, my dear, tell me, what else does your daddies notes say?" he questioned, placing the laptop on a small end table beside his couch.

"What do you mean? Dads notes are everywhere, and they say all kinds of stuff." she shrugged, and got up to her feet to sit beside him. "What does he label his notes as." he asked, now completely focused on her, he felt his sunglasses slipping and pressed his index finger against them and pushed them back.

"Parley." she announced, quite nonchalantly, but she giggled as soon as she said the word. "Parley?" he questioned. "Yeah, its when you want t-"

"I know what Parley is my dear, I'm just confused as to why we are reverting back to a pirate's vocabulary."

Sherry giggled even more and shrugged. "Dad says Parley sometimes, i wanted to too!" she announced.

Wesker sighed. _I may decide to ask for the next 2 months off for this William._ "Alright then, name your terms, _within reason of course._" he emphasized the last part of his sentence. He wasn't about to bend over backwards for this child, but if her terms were fair, then he'd get what he wanted.

"Take the sunglasses off, you look funny." she said, her giggles now subsiding. Just when he thought Sherry and children in general couldn't get anymore annoying, Sherry raised the bar ever so slightly.

Wesker pinched the bridge of his noise and after a few long, silent momnets, took of his glasses, and looked Sherry dead in the eye.

Sherry gasped softly, but that's _all_ she did, to his amazement. His eyes were a firey red with the odd fleck of yellow and orange, and to Sherry, for some reason, it didn't make him look scary or threatening. If anything, it was probably the only eye colour she expected to see, it suited him."Your eyes are so cool.. " she said, staring in awe of him.

Wesker was slightly taken aback. Even Will had jumped out of his seat upon seeing his threatening eyes for the first time, but this child wasn't the least bit threatened by them, no, she was _enchanted_ in them, and had a look in her eye that said _I want to know more. _"Were you born with those eyes or-" Sherry had stretched her petite hand up and was reaching for Wesker's face when he snatched it out of midair and forced it down.

"Id rather you didn't, and I'm afraid that's a story for another time." he said, ever so slightly tightening his grip when she tried to fight back, and then finally loosening it when she stopped. _Or never._

Sherry rubbed the arm Wesker had had a vice grip on and rubbed it, pouting up at him, but he didn't care. He wasn't about to tolerate nor attempt to remedy a child's cry for attention.

Sherry groaned and ran over to a separate couch and buried her face in a pillow, staying silent.

"Perhaps this is the reason as to why your parents don't come home as much." he slightly hissed, upon seeing Sherry possibly preparing for a tantrum. He instantly looked up to meet his stare. "What?" she asked, clearly confused and hadn't yet processed what he said.

"Acting out - those temper tantrums, maybe that's why they don't usually come home. You should act more womanly - quiet, timid, polite, you will find more people will be more tolerable and dare i say - like you more."

Sherry slowly nodded and blushes heavily. "So.. if i be more polite, they'll come home and stay with me?"

Wesker had to fake a yawn to cover up his impending smug smile and finally nodded. "Yes, of course."

Sherry nodded, "Okay, I'll be more polite then, i promise! will you tell my mom and dad that?" she asked innocently,

"Of course my dear, though you must prove it to me first."

Sherry suddenly stood upright, with her hands folded in front of her, and she sheepishly bowed her heard ever so slightly. "I-i'm sorry for acting out earlier, it wont happen again." she stated, her voice a little shaky but he could tell she was serious.

He attempted to hide his smile of victory but it was no use. Anyone could be controlled and manipulated to his will so easy, but it was nice to see that children were no exception.

"Of course." he stated finally, redirecting his attention to his television, and turning off Sherry's dreadful cartoons, they were starting to give him a headache. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sherry stir, clearly upset with him, but she did nothing past a slight flinch and sour face. He heard a soft groan escape her when he turned on CNN. "Great.." she whispered so quietly that Wesker only barely caught it.

"Do not mumble to me." he stated harshly. "If you are going to say anything, say it clearly."

Sherry was caught off guard by his angry tone, and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, i'm really sorry, please don't tell dad i wasn't good!" she said frantically. "Then sit and watch the news in silence." She nodded and shakily sat on the ground. He hadn't noticed but Sherry had gotten a hold of the bag William had given him earlier, and Sherry took out the old rabbit plush and placed it on her lap, playing with its ears silently, occasionally glancing at the television.

The news was talking of a small bomb in a mall that had killed 4 people, and how they hadn't any pressing evidence to charge the suspect. ".. murder weapon was never recovered, but the police are still searching for the detonator amongst the crime scene."

"It was his phone." Sherry whispered, engrossed with her rabbits ears. Wesker instantly focused on her. "What?" he asked, very surprised by her surprisingly intelligent statement.

Sherry jumped, "S-sorry, i didn't mean to talk out of turn." and squeezed her rabbit plush against her chest, dropping her gaze to the floor. "Why do you think its from his phone?" he asked, very curious how Sherry formed her theory.

"I-i don't, but the police said they had his phone and showed a really clean and shiny phone a little while ago." Wesker could see what she was getting at, but he wanted to make sure. "Go on?" he urged

"Well.. it just seems brand new, seems a little too convenient i guess.." she shrugged, staring at the rabbit's shiny black eyes.

"You're correct." he said after a few moments attempting to analyze her better. _My, you are surely full of surprises tonight dear child. _"That's most likely the case, how did you know that? your answer was much too knowledgeable for a simple guess."

"I like Crime investigation, i watch a lot of murder investigations on tv, they're interesting, i just.. picked up some things i guess." she said, secretely hoping Wesker wouldn't share this little secret with her parents, she knew they'd never approve.

Though Wesker was very surprised with her, and walked to a neat bookshelf beside his television, and after a long few moments, he pulled out a book, then another, then another. "Sherry, who is more dangerous; a man with plenty of experience in killing or a man with none."

Sherry watched him curiously then shrugged, "The man with none? since he would be more nervous and unpredictable i guess.. " He nodded approvingly. "Correct.. do you enjoy reading?" he asked.

"I..i.. I'm kind of able to read Winnie the Pooh by myself now.. ? i don't really read that much honestly.. " she said nervously.

Wesker grunted. _Well, she can't do everything._ he reasoned with himself. "These books are quite interesting, they're on murder analysis, but i'm afraid they're a little complicated for an 8 year old, bright as you may be."

Sherry straightened in her place and let her rabbit fall carelessly to its side. "You could read them to me?" she questioned, her voice growing a little quieter.

Wesker gritted his teeth. He was a scientist, a visionary - the façade of a police officer alone was pushing his patience, he wasn't about to send himself over the edge by adding a children's story teller to that list.

Sherry picked up her rabbit once again, and busied herself with stroking its head. "Never mind, its okay." she stated.

"Put on your pajamas, and i will read you some of a personal favorite book of mine." he said, setting the books down on his end table, and as soon as he looked up, Sherry had already run out to his bathroom to put them on.

After a short 5 minutes, Sherry emerged from the bathroom in a blue and white polka dotted shirt and pants with a dog on the front. She quickly jumped into the couch beside Wesker and for the first time, he didn't cringe upon the contact.

He had never encountered a child that was so clever and interested in Crime scene investigation, usually children dreamed of being a vet, or a celebrity - stupid, predictable dreams. He knew from the minute her head instantly shot up and stared at the TV's murder story that she was analyzing it, and when she figured it out, she quickly grew bored of the story. For an 8 year old, Wesker found Sherry quite refreshing and impressive.

They way she reacted to the story and how she took it in fascinated him, and he wanted to read her books he found interesting and see her reaction to them.

For a split second, Wesker was taken aback by a sudden realization. The way Sherry treated the murder, how she silently took in information, went silent as she processed it, then grew extremely bored of it once it was figured it out - it reminded of.. him.

"Whats the book?" she asked, reluctant to be too demanding in the case he'd change his mind.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, my dear, its quite an interesting story to the right ears - i was give it years ago as a silly birthday present, and one night during a power outage i decided to read it." he said, opening the first page, and slightly flinched at how Sherry cuddled closer to him, though did nothing to stop it.

"What's it about?" she asked curiously. Wesker smirked. "Why not wait and be surprised? stories are a lot more interesting when you go into them empty handed you know." he stated

For 3 hours, they sat there as Wesker's smooth voice read page after page of the wonderfully engrossing story. Sherry usually asked a lot of questions when she was read a story, but Wesker occasionally threw in his own opinion on a piece of dialogue or scene, so Sherry felt very little need to interrupt, besides, she really didn't want to - Wesker was a wonderful story teller, and Sherry didn't want to interrupt his smooth voice for even a second.

".. and I asked Miss Maudie about it. "Your father's right," she said. "Mockingbirds don't do one thing except make music for us to enjoy. They do-" Wesker suddenly stopped reading upon feeling the sudden weight of Sherry's head on the side of his chest. He hesitated for a moment, torn between pushing her off and stroking her hair.

She had proved she wasn't an average brat, she showed potential and the foundation of intelligence, and Wesker had to admit that she had just achieved quite an accomplishment - She had impressed him. He would of thought it impossible for a simply child to impress him any sense, but Sherry Birkin was proof.

Though, he wasn't entirely surprised in a way - The Birkin's were people that always surprised him at the most random of times, and their child was no exception.

Wesker slowly scooped Sherry in his arms, surprising himself with how gentle he was treating her as to not wake her. He was a little surprised with how much she enjoyed the story. Every time he attempted to stop the story for the night and usher her to bed, she'd beg him to read just one more page, and then another, and then another.

He was a little angry that he wasn't going to be able to sleep in his own bed for the night, but his couch wasn't_ that_ uncomfortable, so he supposed he wouldn't hold the inconvenience against her. He was now a little annoyed with himself how he was allowing her to do as she pleased without a consequence now, it wasn't so long ago that he was sick at the very notion of babysitting here.

He sighed, and grabbed a blanket from a cabinet in a closet and settled himself on his couch. Before falling asleep, he thought about her usefulness to him when she was a little older.

She had inherited the Birkin gene for intelligence, but she was not particularly enthusiastic about it, meaning she could be easily bent and shaped.

Perhaps she would someday work for Umbrella along side him, she had already proved she was easily swayed by him, and forensics may seem an appealing career for her someday._ She shows potential, now to sway her in a favorable direction._

* * *

"I hope she wasn't that much of a handful." William stated, taking the backpack from Wesker and holding his daughters hand. She was yawning and rubbing her eyes, it was around 8 AM and she was clearly not a morning person.

Wesker shrugged, not wishing to lie and say she was, or sing her praises by saying she wasn't. He simply handed William a book. "She seems to like that, she prefers when its read to her though."

William eyed the cover curiously. "To Kill a Mockingbird? i think thats a bit heavy for an 8 year old Al." he said, handing it back.

"No dad! i really like that book! please keep it, you could read it to me after work, I'm sure you'd li-"

"You're too young for this book Sherry, no argument's." William snapped. Sherry shook her head, "Dad please! Whisker said i-"

"Whisker?" he asked, looking and Sherry then to Wesker, who simply shrugged. "She preferred that to Wesker, i didn't feel the need to argue."

"Dad you're not paying attention!" Sherry whined, visibly growing more frustrated. "Sherry, stop, were going home." William said, now shoving the book into Wesker's hands, which he took, growling at how forceful William was being.

"Dad thats-"

"Say thank you to Albert Sherry." he hissed. Sherry looked defeated, and finally sighed in defeat. "Thank you mister Whisker."

Wesker nodded. "Of course, i will be seeing you Monday then William. Be good Sherry." he stated, then the 2 walked off to Williams car.

Wesker felt bad for Sherry. Her father had no interest in her, he hadn't seen her obvious potential and intelligence, hadn't seen what Wesker had seen, but maybe that was better. If Wesker continued to show Sherry attention, he could eventually sway Sherry into working along side him. If he had to have at least one Birkin attentively serving him, he'd want it to be someone he'd trained all along, and he'd decided that would now be Sherry.

Wesker could imagine it now. A tall blonde woman, similar enough to Annette, perhaps with longer hair than hers, in a white lab jacket, attentively listening to all of his words, and catering to all of his needs all day in his lab. No doubt William and Annette would be rather proud of her, going into the family business as it were. He only hoped Sherry would be a better assistant than the welp he currently had, who couldn't even get Wesker's coffee requests right.

He decided to go back into his house and reschedual with Miranda. As he heard the Dial tone beep, he caught something out of his place out of the corner of his eye. It was the white rabbit Sherry had brought with her.

He picked it up and looked at it for a moment.

_Perhaps one day she could become a convenience to me._

* * *

That monday, Wesker had put the white rabbit on his desk at the S.T.A.R.S department. As expected, his team poked fun at it, teasing him over playing with toys at his age. Wesker simply said it was from a work associate.

A possible future work associate, that was.

* * *

**The idea for this was running around in my head for a while, so i decided to write it out ;v; Jake's not born in this fic obviously, the reason Miranda's transferring is because she's pregnant, but i know theirs not a 7-8 year difference between them, but for the sake of this silly one-shot lets say their is xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
